


What Is He Like

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, How Do I Tag, LadyNoir - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: "And he never misses an oportunity to tell me he loves me," She says.





	What Is He Like

**Author's Note:**

> uwuwuwuwu

Ladybug and Rena Rouge decide to sit down on a rooftop somewhere in Paris to admire the beautiful sunset.

"So," Rena starts. "What is he like?"

"What?" Ladybug asks, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Chat Noir. What is he like?" She asks, pointing at Chat who's currently having a very animated conversation with Carapace and Queen Bee. It looks like a very heated discussion. 

"Obviously you know Nino and I are together and he's great, so I was wondering what Chat is like. He's been in love with you for so long and now that you're finally together... Off the record, obviously."

"Oh." Ladybug smiles. "Well, he's a huge dork, for starters," she says, giggling. "A massive nerd too."

Rena laughs. "I figured," She says

Ladybug smiles. 

"He purrs when you pet him," She points out, to which Rena's eyebrows quirk. "He really likes it when you pet him.

"Once I saw him dance and sing to 'Best of Both Worlds' while de-transforming. It looked like it was choreographed too, like he'd done it before. I wouldn't put it past him."

Rena bursts out laughing, holding her sides as she almost doubles over, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Ladybug grins, chuckling at her reaction. Once her laughter dies down and she's gotten to take a few breaths to regain her composure Ladybug continues.

"He's a goof," She says. "But he's also too kind for his own good. He'll disregard his own well being if it means helping someone else. And he constantly takes the hard hits so I don't have to."

Rena nods. "We've seen that."

"He's actually a lot more reserved as his civilian self. Chat Noir is like an outlet for him, if you know what I mean."

Ladybug finds herself a bit too open about her partner, but still continues talking. Even with the risk of Alya possibly putting two and two together. She hopes she's vague enough.

Rena nods. "Like being anonomys on the internet. I get it."

"Yeah," Ladybug replies. "He's not allowed to be anything like that."

Some extra loud yelling grabs their attention and they look towards the group standing just a few meters away from them, but just far enough that they can't hear what they're talking about.

They chuckle at the sight.

"He also loves like he's never been loved and he'll loose it if he lets go." Her tone suddenly becomes serious. She frowns slightly. "He leans into almost any physical contact he can get, and cherishes it even if it's harmful or fake. He doesn't have the best home life and affection is something he's not awfully familiar with."

Rena's mouth forms the shape of an 'o' as she listens to the heroine talk.

"He's been pretty isolated growing up and there's a lot of obvious things for us that he doesn't know or underatand, but I don't mind helping him out if he needs it."

"That's nice," Rena says.

"And he never misses an oportunity to tell me he loves me," She says. Rena awws. "I try to do it too, but I'm not as good. I think he knows that I love him though."

Rena smiles sweetly.

"But most importantly he's one of my best friends and my partner. I trust him with my life and he trusts me with his life."

Rena is about to say something when Chat jogs over to them, followed by the other two who just opts to walk.

"LB," He says. "Would I look good in a flower crown?" He asks.

Ladybug's eyebrows raise. "What?"

"These idiots don't think so," He says, pointing towards Carapace and Queen Bee, that rolls her eyes.

Ladybug snorts. "Of course you would," She says, matter-of-factly.

Chat laughs. "I told you!" He says to the others, putting his hands on his hips.

"But you don't really need it since you're already the cutest one in the group."

Chat's face flushes beet red. "I doubt that," He says, an eyebrow quirked under the mask.

Rena and Ladybug laugh.

"I wouldn't say she's wrong," Rena says, a faint smirk on her lips.

Faint protests are heard in the background, causing the duo to laugh even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my other work or follow me on my socials
> 
> Wattpad - Maren-Emilie  
Tumblr - Maren-Emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
